We shall investigate the effects of the cannabinoids, delta 9-tetrahydrocanninol, cannabidiol as well as crude marihuana extract on the male sex hormone and the pituitary gonadotropin systems in the male Fischer rat. Acute, subchronic and chronic studies will be carried out on the hypothalamopituitary-male gonadal system in intact, hypophysectomized and castrate animals. Serum gonadotropin and androgen levels will help to indicate sites of stimulatory or inhibitory effects on steroid transport, production and/or feedback regulation. Any secondary sex organ weight changes should also assist in these determinations. We shall also investigate the effect of reduced food consumption in cannabinoid treated animals with the use of pair fed controls. The site and extent of any effect of reduced food intake will be sought after to ascertain their contribution to the overall effects of cannabinoids on the pituitary and gonadal hormone systems.